gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit-Class Corvette
Commissioned at the start of the Animus War, Spirit Class corvettes are the most advanced ship ever produced by the Gauss Dominion. Though they lack the impressive size or weapons compliment of large warships, they boast a number of unique features that set them apart from other ships. Due to being produced in extremely limited numbers and needing to carry out special operations such as running blockades or escaping enemy fleets; Spirit class ships were built with materials and engineering techniques normally considered prohibitively expensive and maintenance intensive by military brass. This led the ship to having maneuverability that outstripped even an interceptor and durability on par with a large capital ship. Design Exterior Armor The Exterior hull and frame of the ship was made of a combination of advanced crystalline composites containing 5% Arsium. These hull sections were extremely difficult to manufacture and were the result of a large majority of the ship's cost, but lended the ship incredible durability, able to survive multiple hits from capital ship grade energy or kinetic weapons before failing. As the safe transport of the animus pilot was the ship's primary duty the use of these prohibitively expensive and rare materials in its construction was warranted. Hard Light Shields Unlike most dominion warships which made use of Displacement Shielding, the Spirit class opted to remove this system due to its unstable power system these energy absorbing shields were removed in favor of a robust hard light shielding system. With the ship's small size and capacity for power generation, hard light shields could sustainably protect the ship from concentrated weapons fire, only failing when the ship was under fire from multiple directions or struck with overwhelming force. Vector Vane Engines The Spirit-Class made use of unique Vector-Vane engines. Rather than typical thrusters, these engines channeled particle streams down articulated vanes which directed them. These type of engines provided unheard-of thrust-to-mass ratio and maneuverability, but required prismatic materials such as Arsium and Zorium in large quantities in their construction, as well as huge amounts of power. Despite their apparently fragile appearance these engines were amongst the most durable and reliable component on the ship. Crew The Crew of the Spirit-Class always followed a specific structure based on the roles that were needed. Flight Crew The Flight Crew were standard military personel responsible for flying the ship. Captain The Captain was typically a high ranking military official responsible for servicing as the lead decision maker on the ship. They were typically the one most versed in military protocols and the only member of the ship who could directly order the animus pilot. Co-Captain The Co-Captain was responsible for actually flying the ship. They were typically highly reflex augmented to make full use of the ship's insane maneuverability and acceleration, and highly trained to be completely calm even in extremely stressful situations. The Co-Captain could rotate with the Captain. Life Support Officer The Life Support Officer was a standard requirement aboard all dominion warships, responsible for monitoring the internal climate and gravity. Though given the extremely high quality systems onboard the Spirit Class, this job was incredibly dull as the systems very rarely required intervention of a living being. Sometimes this position would do double-duty as the ship's officer. Astrogation Officer An Astrogation (Astral Navigation) Officer was another standard requirement, though not really needed given the advanced navigation systems onboard. However someone trained in astrogation was required to be onboard the ship while on missions. As such someone acting as the ship's assigned officer would do double duty as another role. Senior Reactor Technician The Spirit-Class made use of a pair extremely powerful micro-materium reactors. Though this method of power generation provided the ship with an extraordinary amount of power for its size these reactors were extremely complex, finicky and difficult to maintain at times. Despite the fact that all of the ships had been built to the same specifications; some models of the class had extremely temperamental reactors which would break down regularly while others never needed even a minor fix. A senior reactor technician would typically have many decades of experience working on experimental reactor systems in order to be able to diagnose and fix problems quickly. Junior Reactor Technician The Junior technician was there to be a second technician to help the senior technician or fill in if he was unavailable. Typically he would be responsible for maintaining other components on the ship if need be. Logistics Officer The position of logistics officer was deceptively simple. At first glance managing the supplies for such a small crew should be easy; but when one took into account that a Spirit-Class was meant to service an animus suit; a machine which often had one-of-a-kind components which could not be manufactured onboard this job became very important. The logistics officer often served as a bridge between the flight crew and the service crew. Service Crew Service crew had the responsibility of taking care of the animus pilot and their needs. One perk of being stationed aboard a Spirit-Class was that all crew could make use of the services provided by the service crew. Psychologist A psychologist was a mandatory crew member to be kept on board. As animus pilots were extremely valable and extremely powerful (and often under a massive amount of stress due to their position) a very experienced psychologist would be kept onboard to provide therapy sessions Medical Doctor Use of an animus suit was incredibly demanding on a pilot's physical body. As such a highly trained doctor would be kept on board to monitor them at all time with an extensive suite of medical equipment. Animus pilots would receive medical checkups daily. Sous Chef Surprisingly this was considered a mandatory position on board the ship. Not only was freshly-prepared high quality food a necessity onboard the ship for morale; but as animus pilots needed to be in peak physical condition, someone highly versed in their nutrition was considered a necessity. Public Relations Officer Animus pilots due to their heroic war deeds and esoteric abilities held godlike celebrity status within their home galaxy. As such a dedicated agent or public relations officer was responsible for organizing press events and maintaining the pilot's public image. Security Personel (6) A compliment of six embarked security personel would be kept onboard at all times. Often highly trained fighters and veterans of the military. Suit Crew The Suit crew were responsible for the deployment of the animus suit itself. Animus Pilot The Animus Pilot was an individual of high animus propensity able to power and operate an animus suit with their life force. Suit Technicans Anywhere between 1-5 suit technicians would be kept onboard at all times to maintain the pilot's animus suit at all times. Category:Ships